Hugs and Kisses
by katielouisaloves
Summary: An alternative story on how Elizabeth and Henry may have met, and how their relationship progressed. The title will become more clear in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfiction. Writing has never been my speciality but I thought I would give it a go. I have another chapter ready to post and another is in progress. Please let me know your thoughts. I know this is by no means perfect, but please could i ask that you give me constructive criticism as i am easily put off. Thanks you lovely people! Katiexxx_** ****

Elizabeth Adams had been dating Henry McCord for just over a month now, and although it had only been such a short period of time she had never been more happy and content in as long as she could remember. After the death of her parents, Elizabeth found it hard to open up to anybody, frequently hiding in her room to get away from all her troubles. Elizabeth had always been focused on her studies and was often referred to as a straight A student by all her teachers, because of this she had a dwindling social life and had very few friends and never had a boyfriend. She never thought she needed one she had the perfect family who were always there for her to support her through thick and thin. Until one day they weren't anymore, with her brother focusing on being a doctor, Elizabeth had never felt more alone. That was until she met Henry, her life from that day one had changed in every way imaginable for the better. Even having dated for a little over a month, Elizabeth found herself telling Henry everything, her deepest and darkest secrets which she had been bottling up all this time. All Henry did was sit and listen attentively offering her all the love, affection and comfort she had been missing all those years.

1 month before

The first time Henry McCord saw Elizabeth in the hallway of her dormitory, he fell in love immediately. he had just met up with a friend of his to finalise some work when they bumped into each other. Henry was just minding his own business making a mental note of this tutoring schedule for tomorrow when the most beautiful girl he had ever seen distracted him from this thoughts. Elizabeth was staggering down the hallway balancing text books in one hand and grocery bags in the other. it looked as though she was struggling but he wasn't sure whether it would be appropriate to help her, after all she had managed to make it up three flights of stairs on her own. It wasn't until her shopping bags split causing all her groceries to litter the hallway that he thought he should offer his help.

'Shit' Elizabeth silently mumbled to herself as she bent down to sort out her mess

'Here let me help' Henry rushed over as he bent down also to collect some items of the floor

'Thank-you' she smiled 'I don't know what I was thinking trying to carry so much'

Initially, Henry was a bit taken aback by her endearing smile 'Your Welcome, I'm Henry by the way' offering to shake her free hand.

'I'm Elizabeth' as they shook hands, locking eyes Henry couldn't help but notice the colour. Her piercing blue eyes, contrasted beautifully with her baby soft tanned olive skin and her illuminating blonde hair. After a good few seconds staring enamoured by each other Elizabeth broke the silence.

'I think we should probably get this stuff out of the hallway before anyone comes' she giggled. And there it was again that beautiful smile.

Utterly starstruck all Henry could do was smile back. They made the short walk to Elizabeth's dorm together making small talk as they went

'So what are studying here' Henry asked intrigued by the gorgeous woman walking next to him

'Geological and Political Science Relations, it challenging but so rewarding, What about you' equally interested by this handsome man

'Wow! So you planning on becoming the next president or something? He said with a smile 'I'm actually no longer a student, I graduated last year, I'm planning on going into the marines soon so I'm just doing some tutoring until then'

Upon reaching Elizabeth's dorm, Henry took some books out of her hands to free her up to open the door. Elizabeth's dorm was just how he pictured, relatively small but clean and cosy. One thing he did notice however was there didn't appear to be any pictures of her family. He placed her groceries on the counter and turned back around to say goodbye to Elizabeth. To be honest he felt a little awkward being on this woman's apartment he had only met minutes before. He swore he was getting feelings for her. He didn't know anything about her, was she in a relationship? Is she single?

After leaving her apartment, he couldn't help but have mixed emotions, he was falling hard and fast for this girl and yet he would probably never see her again, after all it is a big campus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. So I managed to get the next chapter up quicker than I expected. I'll aim to get Chapter 3 uploaded some time over the weekend. I go back to universiy on Monday, so unfortunately, I'll have less time to write, but please be patient, I'll do by best :). Let me know what you think of this chapter, reviews are always appreciated. Katiexxx**

Elizabeth continued about her evening cooking dinner and catching up with her roommates.

'So Elizabeth, who's the guy' Caroline exclaimed

'What guy?' Elizabeth replied slightly confused by what her roommate was suggesting.

'You know, that hot guy that came into your room earlier this afternoon'

'Oh nothing, he was just helping me with my groceries' Elizabeth smiled hoping this would be the end of the conversation

'But do you think he's hot?'

'Yeah I guess' Elizabeth blushed 'he seemed nice'

After a while, Elizabeth and her friends at dinner together, and then they all retired to their rooms for the evening.

The following morning, Elizabeth was up bright and early to go on her morning run around campus before, heading to the library to begin writing an assignment she had recently been tasked with, she always found going on a run helped clear her mind and help her concentrate on the tasks at hand. Although she loved the course she was studying and found it stimulating and engaging, nothing could have prepared her for the sheer workload which had suddenly sprung upon her.

After a good few hours in the library, Elizabeth finally felt like she had achieved something, it was by no means finished but at least it was something. With the help of internet searches and a whole host of library books, she had managed to rustle up a 1,500-page assignment.

'Hey Liz' a voice called from behind her 'What you up to'

'Oh hey, Marissa, I'm just stressing over this assignment which is due in like two weeks'

'Why don't you get your personal tutor to look over it, my tutor is super helpful'

'Where do you find your personal tutor, I haven't seen told' Elizabeth exclaimed, slightly annoyed that she had been struggling all this time when there was help there all along.

'It's here look' Marissa explained, opening up an Excel document on Elizabeth's computer. After a quick search of names, having the surname Adams, Elizabeth was fairly near the top of the list, Marissa determined Elizabeth's tutor was Raymond Blackstock. 'You're still within his office hours you could head over now, see if he's free'

'Thanks, Marissa, you're a lifesaver, see you soon'

With that, Elizabeth started to pack up her belongings and make her way over to Raymond Blackstock's office, it was only a short walk from the library but the weather was beginning to turn and she was beginning to wish she had brought a coat. Upon reaching his office, she noticed his door was open but decided it was only polite to knock and wait for him to acknowledge he and welcome her in. After knocking once and no response, Elizabeth left it a few minutes before knocking again, maybe he didn't hear here.

The man looked up from his desk 'COME IN' the voice bellowed

'Good Afternoon Sir, I'm Elizabeth. Is now a bad time?'

'Well, no time is a good time. What do you want?'

'I was just wondering whether you'd mind looking over my assignment please?, I've really been struggling with it' she enquired

'Fine, but this better be quick, I've got more important things to be doing' he huffed

'Of course Sir, thank-you'

Elizabeth sat in silence as he mulled over her work, giving the occasional head shake and tut

'Right ….' He had forgotten her name

'Elizabeth?' she reminded him

'Yes, I'm going, to be honest with you Elizabeth, this is utter crap, are you actually trying to waste my time?'

'No sir, of course not sir' Elizabeth spoke trying not to look affected by his comments

'You need to get this sorted immediately if you want to pass this module, now please leave'

Elizabeth left without a word, willing the tears not to fall, she didn't want to appear weak in front of her tutor. To take her mind of what had just happened, she decided to head over to the café on campus to warm herself up and think how the hell she was going to finish this assignment.

Meanwhile, Henry was also finishing up his day's work. He'd had a busy day in the office and hadn't even had time for a drink all day, he decided he's head over to get a coffee, he wasn't really feeling the free coffee from the machine inside his office. Henry said goodbye to his colleagues, wishing them a good and relaxing evening. Upon reaching the café, much to Henry's dismay the queue was long, but as he didn't have anywhere else he needed to be he decided he had nothing better to do that to just get in line. Then he noticed a blonde girl at the front of the line ordering her drink.

'One non-fat iced vanilla latte please' Henry recognised that distinctive voice, it couldn't be, could it? The girl he helped yesterday? _He made a mental note of her order. He may need it in the future._ Henry noted where Elizabeth went to sit, he thought he'd go over and say hi, after getting his drink he headed over.

'Hey Elizabeth right?, I'm Henry, we met yesterday'

'Oh yes of course' _how could I forget_ 'How are you?'

'I'm good thanks, I'm just on my way home from the office, how are you?'

'I'm fine thanks' Henry noticed the sadness in her voice and eyes but was unsure whether he could probe

'Good' he paused 'I know it's probably none of my business, you seem a little sad, are you okay?'

'Oh it's nothing, I've just been to see my personal tutor, and he basically tore my assignment to spread'

Shocked by what Elizabeth just admitted, he decided to push a little further 'Do you mind if I ask who your personal tutor is?, Your personal tutor should be there to advise you, not upset you'

Elizabeth couldn't help but feel warm inside since her parents died, no-one had really shown any interest in her feelings. 'It's Raymond Blackstock, but please I don't want to cause a fuss, I probably just caught him on a bad day'

'Of course not, don't worry' Henry confirmed with a smile, after a few seconds of silence he came up with an idea 'Hey, I've had a thought if you're having trouble with Raymond, I'd be more than willing to look over your work with you'

Now Elizabeth couldn't help but smile, _this guy is so sweet she thought to herself_ 'That would be great if it won't cause you any trouble, this assignment is really testing me'

'Not at all, I'd be more than happy, well my office is over in the Einstein building just across campus, just drop me an email anytime and I'll fit up in. I better get going, it's lovely to see you again Elizabeth, hopefully, see you again soon' Henry handed Elizabeth his card with his email. As he left he couldn't help feel excited that he may get to see Elizabeth again soon. Elizabeth was now left alone in the café _I can't believe that just happened, Henry is one of the kindest and most caring people I have ever come across she thought to herself._

It was beginning to get dark when Elizabeth eventually arrived back at her dorm, her head should have been filled with thoughts on how she was going to improve her assignment, but all she could think about was Henry. This was such a strange feeling for her, she'd never really felt anything for any boy before. As the evening progressed, her mind continued to think about Henry, she wasn't sure why she kept thinking about him, she'd only just met him and a guy that good looking would surely have a girlfriend wouldn't he? She eventually decided that she couldn't take it anymore, she just had to email him and arrange to see him again, even if it was just to look over her work.

It took Elizabeth longer than she expected to write her email to Henry. How do you start an email to someone who you think you're getting feelings for?

Hi Henry - _No, she thought informal, he is a tutor after all_

 _Dear Henry – This still sounds too informal_

After some deliberation, typing then deleting text she finally went with

 **'Dear Henry McCord,**

 **It's Elizabeth, you gave me your details earlier today, I just wondered whether you have any availability to look over my work please.**

 **Kinds Regards**

 **Elizabeth Adams'**

After hitting send, Elizabeth immediately felt a little nervous. Was she coming on too keen? She'd only been given his email just hours before. Would Henry think she's come kind of weird geek? Henry was just about to shut down his computer for the evening when he saw an email pop up. He considered leaving it until the morning, after all it was after hours and it had been a long day, however noticing it was from Elizabeth, he felt the uncontrollable need to open it and respond to her. Noting her rather official tone, he smiled but, didn't want her to feel like she needed to be formal. So he responded in a more friendly tone, hoping to break the nice and make her feel comfortable around him. He knew his schedule was pretty hectic these next couple of weeks but he desperately wanted to see her and help her.

 **'Hi Elizabeth,**

 **Lovely to hear from you again. Like I said in the café I'd be more than happy to help you. How does Friday sound? I could meet you in the library or you could come to my office.**

 **Henry'**


End file.
